Night-tag
by Kynight
Summary: Kynight thinks she meets the love of her life
1. Default Chapter

NIGHT-TAG  
  
by Kynight  
  
Raggletag and Freezerburn are Tony Tuski characters.  
  
(PLACE: Kynight's dimensional ship, interior. Darkened, expect for monitor's lights.)  
  
  
  
Kynight was pissed off and it they didn't find Kylord this time, she was going to scream, "Prepare to activate the Dimensional warp drive and shift dimensions."  
  
Eolian nodded by the light of her screen and gave the order, "Lis, Mis, Glacterra... check all systems and call out, all goes." Eolian said as she plugged into her computer terminal. Kynight smiled into he darkened ship, a new exciting adventure awaited!  
  
* * *  
  
(Place: earth, near the Ark, May, 1986.)  
  
Raggletag was bored, he was sick to death of guard duty.  
  
"Earth..... A boring day in the life of...." Freezerburn began in a rough sounding voice.  
  
"Shut up, asshole!" Raggletag yelled, as he thought to himself, 'Why of all the transformers on this base did I get stuck with this screw up?"  
  
Just then, Ironhide came out of the Ark and overheard Raggletag's comment.  
  
"Okay, guys, what's going on? You're guard duty, not some cruise." Ironhide said as he stopped a pace in front of the two.  
  
"Uunnn, nothing boss, just thinking out loud." Raggletag muttered. Suddenly the sky thundered with life as purple lightning flashed around within a sphere shape above the three.  
  
"Holy Primus!" Ironhide yelled.  
  
"By the golden spires!" Raggletag yelled as Freezerburn took off in the direction of the strange occurrence.  
  
"You dumb shit! Get back here!" Ironhide yelled as alarms went off in the base and everyone came running.  
  
Optimus came running out of the Ark, looking confused, "What's going on?! There's nothing on the screens! What set off the alarms!?"  
  
"Don't know! Haven't... " Bumblebee began as Ironhide yelled, "Freezerburn, you idiot! Get back here!"  
  
Ironhide was running after Freezerburn with Raggletag right behind him.  
  
"Ironhide! What's going on?!" Optimus yelled out as he moved towards them.  
  
Ironhide turned to Prime and paused just long enough to say, "Freezerburn, Raggletag, and myself saw some kind of object in the sky! It was going in a southern direction and Freezerburn took off after it!"  
  
Ironhide and Raggletag quickly transformed and followed Freezerburn. Optimus turned to his troops.  
  
"This could be a Decepticon trick! Jazz, Sunstreaker, Huffer, Brawn, Sideswipe, with me! The rest of you be prepared for anything! Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Son of a black star!" Glacterra yelled as she and Eolian tried to bring the ship under control again.  
  
"What the hell...." Lis began, "did we hit?!" Mis finished.  
  
Kynight cursed under breathe and ordered, "Computer! Plug me into the main control chair!!" The ship responded and the main control chair activated, a huge spider-like pod came down from the ceiling and opened it's tip, revealing a plug that merged Kynight into the ship's systems.  
  
Taking control, Kynight lowered the power levels and used thrusters to level the ship out. Quickly Kynight took notice that there were Transformers life signs close by.  
  
"Oh, exhaust fumes!" Kynight yelled, she didn't need this today. The ship's landing was a rough one, but there seemed to be very little damage.  
  
"Yell out if you are functioning!" Eolian ordered though the chaos.  
  
"Okay!" Lis and Miss called out simultaneously.  
  
"Go to hell......" Glacterra moaned.  
  
"Good, but ladies, we've got company... Computer, let's have a look." Kynight said as she activated the long range scanners.  
  
"One male Autobot.. two following him and six other s following them." The computer reported.  
  
Kynight narrowed her optics, "Lis, Mis.. Since out guests are Autobots and both of you wear Decepticons' badge you must stay here... repair any damage done.. Eolian, Glacterra, with me!" Kynight ordered as she unplugged herself and stood up.  
  
* * *  
  
Freezerburn slowed and took cover, waiting for some action to occur. Within a minute, Ironhide and Raggletag came to a stop and transformed looking at the ship that wasn't there a moment before.  
  
"What's is going on?" Raggletag whispered to Ironhide. Ironhide turned as Optimus and the others arrived.  
  
"This isn't good." Huffer moaned as they finished their transformations. Optimus noticed that Freezerburn was taking aim at the ship. Looking at the ship, Optimus saw that the hatch was opening.  
  
"Freezerburn! No!" Optimus yelled out.  
  
Freezerburn turned and was about to say something when, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kynight said as she walked down off the ramp. All the Autobots turned to see Kynight as she, Glacterra, and Eolian came out of the ship.  
  
Optimus quickly noted, "Autobots."  
  
Raggletag whispered, "Yeah, female Autobots."  
  
Ironhide snickered and came forward with Optimus Prime as Freezerburn bitched, "Shit! I hoped for some fighting! This sucks!"  
  
Kynight glanced at Freezerburn, then sideways at Glacterra. Whispering to herself, she said, "This is not funny." As Kynight rolled her optics Skyward.  
  
Optimus paused and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Kynight quickly coughed and smiled sweetly, "Oh, just something I picked up. My name is Kynight, this is Eolian, and Glacterra."  
  
Optimus cocked his head sideways as he said, "I see. Well, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Ironhide here is my lieutenant. Your ship didn't show on our radar, what kind of ship is it?"  
  
"And what the hell was the light-show about?" Ironhide added.  
  
Eolian glanced at Kynight, "How many times do we gotta go through this?" she asked. Kynight sighed and rolled her optics skyward again.  
  
"Ug, through what?" Huffer wondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, machine, what you talking about?" Jazz asked the fembots. Kynight growled softly as the Autobots glanced around confused.  
  
"Eolian! Do you have exhaust fumes in your central computer?!" Kynight screamed as Eolian flew behind Glacterra, wide-opticed. Optimus placed his rifle across his other arm and watched as the one called Kynight placed her hand on her forehead, looking tired.  
  
* * *  
  
Ravage moved a step closer to the strange ship, as he overheard Ironhide's comment on the light show.  
  
"Megatron may like to hear this." Soundwave told Ravage. Ravage transformed as he returned to Soundwave and began to record the conversation.  
  
* * *  
  
Kynight turned to the Autobots with one optic closed and a stubborn look on her face plate.  
  
"It's like this, my brothers," Kynight began, while Raggletag made a face at Kynight's comment.  
  
"We are looking for a criminal from our home world. He is very dangerous and wanted for many crimes. How we got here is top secret technology that you may not have at this time. Giving you this information could prove fatal, we are Autobots, as you can see, so I beg you take our word on this matter." Kynight explained to the assembled Autobots and hidden Decepticons.  
  
"Why can't you tell us how you got here? What kind of technology it is?!" Brawn demanded loudly.  
  
"Yeah, what, do you think you're better then us?" Sunstreaker asked cockily.  
  
Optimus thought for a moment before saying, "Autobots do not lie. We should take their word for it. But can you at least tell us where you're from?"  
  
Kynight frowned, what the heck, Autobots don't lie, then slowly nodded, "Yes, our home lies far across the deep folds of space, it is called Paix."  
  
Optimus nodded, when suddenly black smoke poured our of Kynight's ship.  
  
Two female Decepticons came flying out of the ship yelling, The dimensional warp drive..." Lis said, "just blew it's main circuit!" Mis finished.  
  
The assembled Autobot's quickly raised their weapons as Freezerburn gave a battle cry and started to run forward.  
  
Kynight quickly tripped Freezerburn while yelling, "Glacterra, freeze him!"  
  
  
  
Glacterra jumped started her refrigeration system and blasted Freezerburn. Freezerburn ignored the blast, but Glacterra moved into his path and flipped him onto his back. Freezerburn was surprised and showed it.  
  
"Wait! Please stop!" Kynight yelled, as she jumped in front of Lis and Mis. Optimus paused and waited to see what would happen.  
  
"Please.. Lis and Mis are my friends, they will do as I say. Trust me.." Kynight pleaded with Optimus Prime. Optimus looked deeply into Kynight's optics, feeling he knew her for some reason, Optimus nodded, "Very well. Autobots, put away your weapons."  
  
"What do you mean, Optimus?" Brawn asked loudly.  
  
"But we'll be defenseless! What if they attack?" Huffer asked.  
  
"Oh, my fellow machine, if only we could get that lucky." Raggletag whispered to Huffer, with a subtle elbow, as Huffer gave him a strange look. Kynight smiled softly at Raggletag, she didn't hear all of what he said but had a good idea, he was definitely a charmer.  
  
Ironhide looked at their ship and commented to Optimus Prime, "They're going to need help repairing their ship."  
  
Optimus nodded, "You're right. They'll need our help."  
  
* * *  
  
Soundwave transformed back to robot mode and left the area, thinking to himself, "These fembots are strange. Autobots and Decepticons working together. That ship, what kind of secrets does it hold? Megatron must be noticed of this."  
  
* * *  
  
Kynight smiled at Optimus, "Thank you, but unless you have someone that can fix a dimensional warp drive, we might be better off by ourselves."  
  
"A dimensional what? Freezerburn, you idiot, stop that!" Raggletag yelled as Freezerburn and Glacterra began to circling each other. Ironhide quickly moved in on Freezerburn as Optimus sighed.  
  
Kynight frowned and called, "Glacterra, enough! Play time is over!" Glacterra snarled as Eolian moved in on her. Ironhide was having some of the same troubles with Freezerburn as he moved in on him. Optimus sighed to himself. Kynight turned to Optimus. Both of then shared a look, as Raggletag moved to help Ironhide with Freezerburn.  
  
"This couldn't get any worse." Brawn muttered.  
  
"This will only be more trouble." Huffer whined. Ironhide and Raggletag finally wrestle Freezerburn to the ground when Glacterra reactivated her refrigeration system.  
  
"Aarrgghh!" Eolian yelled as she quickly back off, holding her ice caked hands. Glacterra turned towards the trio, as Kynight quickly placed herself between them.  
  
* * *  
  
Soundwave arrived at Decepticons headquarters and moved along it's darkened corridors, until he came to Megatron's throne room. Pausing Soundwave then entered the room to report his finding.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now Glacterra, I ain't in the mood for this. I know you like to fight, my friend, but this is not the time or place, or haven't you noticed?" Kynight asked Glacterra softly, but yet firmly. Glacterra blinked and titled her head sideways like a child trying to figure out a problem.  
  
"That's right, it's me Kynight and I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" Kynight asked as Freezerburn shook off Ironhide.  
  
"No, Kynight, you wouldn't do that, I'll stop." Glacterra said, as Freezerburn got up and shook off Raggletag.  
  
"Look out! He's loose!" Raggletag screamed as Freezerburn broke loose.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well done, Soundwave. I am pleased." Megatron said as he listened to the end of the tape.  
  
"But what does this mean?" Starscream asked as he brought his hand to his face plate.  
  
"My dear Starscream, didn't you listen?" Megatron asked as he turned to his troops. Most of them turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Megatron rolled his optics, "Soundwave."  
  
Soundwave rewound and played part of the tape again.  
  
"The dimensional warp drive... " Lis said, just blew it's main circuit." Mis finished.  
  
Starscream gasped, "Dimensional warp drive!"  
  
Megatron smiled, "YES! And it must be capture for the Decepticon cause! Hahaha.... "  
  
* * *  
  
Freezerburn gave a battle cry, as Kynight turned partly and held out her arm.  
  
"Freezerburn! Stop!" Optimus yelled as he began to move in, to stop Freezerburn. Freezerburn was closing in, when Kynight slid her slicers out. Stopping just short of the blade, Freezerburn just missed getting cut.  
  
"Now," Kynight began as she turned to Freezerburn, "didn't I tell you no to do that?"  
  
Freezerburn looked at Kynight's slicer, then at her. Raggletag frowned as Jazz whispered, "Looks like Freezerburn gotta a new friend...."  
  
Sunstreaker rolled his optics skyward as Sideswipe chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Freezerburn, enough." Optimus ordered as he came up to Freezerburn and touched his shoulder.  
  
Kynight smiled, thinking to herself, "He's a lot like Glacterra and that means I maybe able to influence him, like I do with Glacterra."  
  
Raggletag turned to Ironhide and whispered, "Didn't they say something about a dimensional drive?"  
  
Ironhide looked at the fembots as Eolian came forward and said, "Yes, a dimensional warp drive."  
  
"We are travelers and looking for a criminal from our home world. His name is 'Lord, med-height. Blue-green in color." Kynight said as she placed her weight on her right leg.  
  
"Wait a minute!' Brawn exclaimed, "What's about this dimensional warp drive?"  
  
Kynight smiled and winked at him, Brawn backed up a step as Kynight placed her hands on her hips. Ironhide smiled as she looked at Raggletag, he didn't look to happy right now.  
  
Sunstreaker whispered to his brother, "Looks like Rags has a thing for 'Night." Sideswipe nodded in agreement.  
  
Sunstreaker nodded to his brother as Optimus came up to Kynight, "Just what is this dimensional warp drive?"  
  
"It allows us to shirt dimensions." Eolian sang out as she came to stand beside Glacterra. Kynight nodded, a little uncertain, "Now do you understand? Out technology can be dangerous to you, and if it would fall into the wrong hands..."  
  
"Oh, I can just feel the trouble brewing." Huffer moaned.  
  
Optimus turned to his troops, "Yes, I see what you're saying now."  
  
Kynight smiled and nodded, "good! Lis, Miss! Let's open the back up while Eolian gets her tools. Glacterra, go and check the main computer and see what needs repairs!" The fembots instantly moved to do Kynight's bidding.  
  
Turning cheerfully to the Autobots, Kynight winked. "So just how far is your base?" Optimus chuckled, Kynight's voice unit totally changed, as did her stance, standing straight with her shoulders back and her arms behind her.  
  
"Whoa bros...." Ironhide whispered to Raggletag and Freezerburn.  
  
"Son of a ...." Eolian yelled as Kynight interrupted her, "Eolian!"  
  
Eolian marched out of the back of the ship. Stopping at the end of the ramp, Eolian placed her hands of her hips and stared at Kynight.  
  
Kynight moaned and said, " I don't want to know, do I?"  
  
Eolian sighed, "The main control chip is burned out, so is the wiring to the engine. I believe, we hit, while coming out of warp and into Earth's space, that is why we didn't pick it up, a satellite. There are some pieces jammed into our ship. I can rebuild the chip, but we'll need to get more wire. I don't know if there is more damage, and we still have to look for 'Lord."  
  
Kynight frowned, "Optimus, have you seen out criminal? And perhaps we can buy some wiring somewhere?"  
  
Optimus turned to his troops, "Anyone know of this 'Lord?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no, but Freezerburn and Raggletag. Kynight looked at them.  
  
"What do you say he looked like? What's his transformation?" Raggletag asked as he came up to Kynight with Freezerburn beside him.  
  
"He's a blue-green and a pick up truck. Have you seen him?" Kynight asked as she looked deeply at the two.  
  
"Think Freezerburn?" Raggletag asked as he turned to his companion.  
  
"Gotta be, it's too neat." Freezerburn said as Optimus came up beside Freezerburn and Kynight.  
  
"What did you see?" Optimus asked Raggletag and Freezerburn. The two shared a look and Raggletag shifted his weight.  
  
"Yesterday on guard duty, we picked up a strange signal and checked it out. We saw a bluish pick-up moving away form the signal." Raggletag said as Freezerburn yelled out, But the signal disappeared and there was nothing there!"  
  
Kynight placed both her hands on her hips, then started to pace.  
  
"Kynight?" Eolian asked as she stepped off the ramp. Stopping, Kynight turned and hit her right hand into her left, "It must be him!"  
  
"What's he wanted for?" Brawn asked. Kynight looked at him, and Brawn flinched on the inside, it was like Kynight was looking right into his soul.  
  
Slowly Kynight said, Theft, betraying the home work, murder. Name it and he's done it." Optimus was worried a bit now, this 'Lord was dangerous, he turned to his troops seeing what their expressions were.  
  
"This dude is bad news." Jazz said as Huffer started to whine again.  
  
Ironhide frowned, "We better check out the Ark and inform the others of what is going on." Optimus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Optimus Prime?" Kynight asked as she came up to him. Optimus turned to Kynight, "Yes?"  
  
"May I borrow these two warriors to check out the place were they saw 'Lord?" Kynight asked.  
  
Optimus looked at Raggletag and Freezerburn, "I think that is a good idea. Freezerburn please be careful," Optimus said as he looked a Freezerburn in the optics. Freezerburn gave Optimus a grin and Raggletag moaned. Optimus place his hand over his optics and sighed heavily.  
  
"Great! Let's get started!" Kynight exclaimed as she grabbed Freezerburn's and Raggletag's arms, "Let's go already!"  
  
Optimus watched as Kynight began to drag Raggletag and Freezerburn away with her. Eolian called out suddenly, "Night!"  
  
Kynight stopped and turned as Eolian came running up to her, "Be careful, we'll be waiting to hear from you."  
  
Kynight smiled, "No problem, but if the ship still has it's thrusters, I want it moved to a safer position."  
  
Ironhide walked up to Freezerburn as Kynight finished her last word. "Well, the safest place is the Ark." Ironhide commented as he moved behind Freezerburn, seeing him begin to shift his weight.  
  
"Yes, can you move your ship there? That way we can protect it from the Decepticons." Optimus urged.  
  
Lis and Mis hissed from the top of the ramp. Kynight sighed. Optimus turned his head and watched as Lis and Mis walked down off the ramp. Suddenly, Freezerburn gave a cry and Ironhide nailed him in the back of the head. Everyone turned to see Freezerburn hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
Raggletag bent and checked Freezerburn, "He's okay, just off-line."  
  
Kynight turned to Optimus, "Optimus Prime. Kynight placed her hands on her hips as Optimus thought to himself, "Mistake number two."  
  
"Many of my friends are Decepticons and are good machines. I'm sure that we can talk to these Decepticons?" Kynight asked as she tapped her foot, this seemed so odd to her.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Brawn exclaimed.  
  
"Megatron a good machine?!" Jazz said as he began to laugh.  
  
"Megatron isn't the talking type, 'Night." Raggletag said as he chuckled to himself.  
  
Kynight frowned and thought to herself, "Damn, this is just my luck."  
  
"Oh well, that doesn't mean all 'Cons are bad." Eolian said.  
  
Optimus sighed, "You're right. Lis, Mis, I apologize for my comment. We are not used to friendly Decepticons." Lis and Mis looked at each other and then turned back to Optimus.  
  
"Apology..." Mis said, "accepted." Lis finished.  
  
"Good!" Kynight sand out. Rag, guess you're the lucky machine that gets to take me to the place you saw 'Lord last."  
  
Raggletag grinned as Kynight began to transformed. Ironhide came up behind Raggletag and slapped him in the back of the head lightly, "Watch your manners, kid."  
  
Raggletag laughed and winked at this fellow Autobots as he transformed.  
  
Kynight stared her engine and race it, "Well, which way?!"  
  
Raggletag started his engine and headed in a Northwest direction. Optimus watched Raggletag lead Kynight away and then Kynight speed up and slowed down, playing cat and mouse with him.  
  
"Oh, poor Rags! I wouldn't want to drive next to that!" Huffer complaint. Optimus quickly turned to Eolian, Lis, Mis, and noticed Glacterra had joined them. Eolian winked at Optimus and burst out laughing. Soon everyone joined in.  
  
* * *  
  
Megatron gave Soundwave a look, "Well?" he asked.  
  
Soundwave turned to Megatron, "Ravage reports that the captain of the ship and one Autobot have gone off in a Northwest direction."  
  
Meagtron laughed, "Good! Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp! Go and make a run on the ship and see what the Autobots are up to. Soundwave eject Laserbeak and have him follow the two Autobots. The eject Buzzsaw and have him check the Ark!"  
  
megaton watched as he ordered were followed, "Soon that ship and it's secrets will be mine!"  
  
"Some on, Soundwave let us go. Contact Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet and have them on stand by!" Megatron said as he took to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, come on, Rags!" Kynight said as she raced a head and laughed.  
  
Raggletag gulped and yelled, "I'm not built for speed and besides, what's your hurry?!"  
  
Kynight frowned, he really didn't have any faith in himself, but she liked him anyhow, "Raggletag! Wait a second, did you just pick up anything on your sensors?"  
  
Raggletag frowned and checked his systems, "I'm not sure, what do you got?" he asked as Kynight slide beside him.  
  
Raggletag waited, but Kynight didn't answer him. Raggletag thought to himself, "Trouble, and 'Night knows it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, so we can get the sip to the Ark, but we may do more damage then good?" Prime asked Eolian. Eolian opened her mouth but said nothing. Suddenly the fembots took off.  
  
"Optimus, no time, there's something going down! Kynight says that some kind of metal bird id following them and before she thought that something or someone was watching us!" Eolian yelled as the two Decepticons took to the air and Glacterra closed up the entrance to the ship.  
  
Optimus quickly scanned the area and ordered his troops, "Something's up! Be prepared for anything!"  
  
* * *  
  
Starscream took the lead as Thundercracker and Skywarp fell into the drive behind him.  
  
"Targets below! Open fire at will!" Starscream yelled as he began to open fire on the Autobots below.  
  
* * *  
  
Ironhide looked up as he heard the sound of jet engines, "Optimus!"  
  
Optimus nodded as the jets opened fire on them. The Autobots surprise, the blasts bounced off a shield and sparked violently.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Sideswipe exclaimed as the shield partly materialized. 


	2. 

* * *  
  
Ironhide looked up as he heard the sound of jet engines, "Optimus!"  
  
Optimus nodded as the jets opened fire on them. The Autobots surprise, the blasts bounced off a shield and sparked violently.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Sideswipe exclaimed as the shield partly materialized.  
  
"Purple? Who wants a shield that turns purple? No fashion sense, I tell you." Sunstreaker complained.  
  
Starscream gasped, "move it or we'll get blasted by our own fire!" Skywarp banked and was able to miss the laser fire, unfortunately, Thundercracker wasn't as lucky and a blast clipped his left wing.  
  
"Transform, you idiots!" Megatron yelled as he landed in front of the shield. Starscream and Skywarp landed next to their leader as Thundercracker landed a bit farther away.  
  
"Soundwave! What do you make of this shield?" Megaton asked as Ravage came out of the shadows. Soundwave came up to the shield and held out his hand, palm facing the shield.  
  
"Optimus!" Glacterra called from the back end of the ship, "get in, we're leaving!"  
  
"Let's go, Autobots!" Optimus Prime ordered as he back up towards the ship's entrance.  
  
Megatron hissed in frustration, "faster fool! The Autobots are getting away!"  
  
Soundwave turned to Megatron and reported, "The ship's shield is design to lock out the male of our species. We can not penetrated it."  
  
Megatron hit the shield as the back ramp closed up. Suddenly a single engine was heard and the Decepticons looked up to see Eolian dive at them from above.  
  
"Scramble!" Starscream ordered as Eolian let loose a Stink bomb at them as the ship took to the air. The Decepticons didn't move fast enough and the stink bomb landed in the middle of their forces and a cloud of gray smoke came out it.  
  
Megatron gasped, "What is that terrible stench? Decepticons retreat!" Starscream, Skywarp, transformed and took to the air. Thundercracker stayed in robot mode, as did Megatron, Soundwave, and Ravage.  
  
* * *  
  
Eolian entered the ship through the back entrance and walked it's darkened corridors to the bridge.  
  
"Now, I just don't get it?!" Brawn announced, "How can you drive this thing without control panels or buttons?" Glacterra started to tap her fingers against her arm rest as her frustrated look increased. Eolian chuckled under her breath.  
  
"Please, my friends! The less you know, the better off you are." Eolian said as she moved into the room. The Autobots turned to Eolian as she sat down in her chair.  
  
"Eolian, what is going on?" Optimus Prime asked as Eolian began to plug into the computer.  
  
"By the Matrix! What is that about?!" Ironhide demanded as he point Eolian as she finished plugging in.  
  
Eolian smiled as she turned to Ironhide, This is how we control things, now please let us continue to the Ark. Glacterra.  
  
"About time!" Glacterra snarled as she gently directed the ship towards the Ark and safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Raggletag was getting worried, bit time. Everytime he tried to said something to Kynight, she shushed him.  
  
"This is about the place we saw 'Lord." Raggletag said as he slowed. Kynight cut her engine and slowly rolled to a stop.  
  
Raggletag transformed and went to take a look behind them, but Kynight called to him, "Raggletag, what way was 'Lord going in?"  
  
Raggletag frowned, "unn... 'Night?  
  
Kynight looked up and nodded, "I know."  
  
Both Autobots turned and unfortunately came face plate to face plate with Laserbeak.  
  
"Damn, Any thoughts Kynight?" Raggletag asked to discover that Kynight had disappeared from sight.  
  
"Unn, Kynight?" Raggletag asked as he and Laserbeak turned to look around that area. Suddenly Laserbeak gave a cry as Kynight nailed him from behind.  
  
"Whoa, 'Night! That was something else. How you do that?" Raggletag asked as he walked up to Kynight as she turned slightly.  
  
"Oh, exhaust fumes! Rags, we're going to have a lot of company soon! Let's split!" Kynight yelled as she jumped forward and transformed. Raggletag followed suit, and as soon as their tires hit the ground, they were off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Soundwave! How soon are we going to reach Laserbeak's position?" Megatron demanded.  
  
"We are here now." Soundwave said as he landed. The other Decepticons did the same.  
  
"I don't see he anywhere about." Starscream smartly remarked as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Soundwave was looking for Laserbeak, he would never show it, but he was worried about his creation.  
  
Suddenly, Ravage gave a cry, and everyone turned to see him gently nudge Laserbeak still form. Soundwave moved with lightning speed to Laserbeak's side. Megatron was right behind him as the Jets looked to see if their enemy was around.  
  
"Soundwave?" Megatron asked his friend. Soundwave turned to his leader and stood up.  
  
"Laserbeak still functions. The blow was carefully aimed to only knock him out, he will recover." Soundwave informed his leader.  
  
Megatron frowned, "How carefully is carefully?"  
  
Soundwave paused and looked closely at Laserbeak then turned back to Megatron, "It was an master blow." He reported.  
  
Megatron's frown deepened, "Thundercracker, go with Soundwave and get repaired. Call all others Decepticons, this is more serious than I first believed."  
  
Soundwave picked up Laserbeak as Ravage went to Meagtron. Then Thundercracker and Soundwave took off for home base.  
  
"Ravage!" Megatron ordered as he cast his hand outward. Ravage moved and began to search.  
  
"Megatron, what is going on? How did Laserbeak get in that condition? Those Autobots couldn't do that by themselves, Laserbeak's too good at what he does." Starscream admitted to his leader.  
  
Megatron turned to Starscream, "Yes, I know, there is more to this and more at stake then I first had thought."  
  
* * *  
  
Kynight slowed and said to Raggletag, "I've got a plan, let's stop a moment!"  
  
Raggletag eased down on his brakes as he began to transform himself and walked up to Kynight as she was facing the direction they had just come from with her hand on her chin.  
  
"Rags, how good an actor are you?" Kynight asked as she turned to Raggletag. Raggletag gulped when he saw the look on Kynight's face plate. Only one word could fit that look, trouble, with a capital T.  
  
* * *  
  
Ravage paused in the desert sand and then turned to his leader. Megaton frowned as Ravage back up a step and then stopped again.  
  
"I don't like this... " Starscream said as his voice trailed off. Megatron ignored him and glanced around, they were close to the Ark, but still outside of the Autobot's sensors.  
  
Suddenly Ravage gave a scream as his feet were snared in a trap and he was pulled into a pit of sand. Megatron raised his fusion cannon as a flash of green kicked it off his arm. Skywarp gave a cry as his legs were pulled out from beneath him by Raggletag. Starscream took aim at Kynight as he suddenly realized that two weapons were aimed at his head.  
  
"Hello." Lis and Mis said in both Starscream's audio receptors. Megatron growled as he turned to see Kynight spin hi fusion cannon around and then she dropped it behind her and smiled.  
  
"Did you lose your toy, Megs?" Kynight intoned. Raggletag moaned as Starscream tried to hide his laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Megatron screamed as he came after Kynight. Kynight laughed as Megatron reached out to grab her. Gasping his arm, Kynight used Megatron's own body weight against him and flipped him onto his back.  
  
Just as Megatron landed, Optimus Prime and the other Autobot came into view with a cloud of dust trailing. Raggletag couldn't believe his optics as Kynight glanced up and winked at him, Megatron gave a furious bellow. Kynight moved sideways as the Autobots began to transform.  
  
"Megatron!" Optimus shouted as he took a step forward, "It's over! Give it up before someone gets hurt!" 'Like Kynight.' Optimus thought to himself. Megatron looked at Optimus, then he turned to his troops. Seeing that they were prisoner, Megatron hissed. Just then , the sounds of jets were heard overhead.  
  
"I think not, Prime!" Megatron remarked as his Decepticons came into view. Optimus raised his weapon as Kynight made a sound of disgust. Megatron turned to the fembot, to see her frowning and her hands of her hips.  
  
"Those colors are all wrong for you, Megs, you should have a yellow stripe down you back, so everyone can see what a coward you are!" Kynight exclaimed in a rush. Starscream couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
Megatron turned to Starscream, "Shut up, you fool!"  
  
Kynight made a face behind Megatron and a few Autobots started to chuckle. The rest of the Decepticons landed and looked around trying to figure out what a was going on.  
  
"What's so funny, machine?" Rumble asked Skywarp, who was snickering and Raggletag moaned softly.  
  
"Oh..." Kynight began as Optimus yelled, "will you shut up?! You've caused enough trouble!"  
  
Megatron growled and turned back to Kynight, "You! You'll pay for this insult!"  
  
"Oh, grow up, will ya! Your acting like a baby, and it's making me sick!" Kynight yelled back as she changed her stand slightly.  
  
Megatron was furious as he moved towards Kynight, Optimus began to move as Eolian place her arm out to stop him, "Leave it to Kynight, she's not stupid and knows what's she's doing, I hope."  
  
Kynight didn't move, but activated her arm slicers. Megatron paused, he had grossly underestimated his opponent.  
  
"You planned this!" Megatron suddenly gasped. Kynight smiled at him, nodded. Megatron threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Female, you have Megatron's respect! Decepticons, return to base!" Megatron ordered as he tool to the air. The Decepticons were surprised, but followed their leader.  
  
"Megatron!" Kynight yelled, and Megatron turned back. Kynight lifted his fusion cannon up. Megatron smiled and lowered his flight to pick it up. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blast came at Kynight. Before it had even begun, Kynight moved, so the blast hid hit behind her.  
  
"Lord!" Kynight screamed as she threw Megatron his cannon and took off in the direction of the blast. Lis and Mis had already taken off in t he direction that the blast had come from. Eolian turned, and transformed going in the same direction. Another blast came and Kynight flinched. The blast had just nicked her right side. Stopping, Kynight watched her warrior open fire on the location of the blast.  
  
"Night, your okay?" Raggletag yelled as he began to move towards her. Kynight nodded as she placed her left hand over her wound. Megatron paused and then smiled.  
  
"Night, look out!" Raggletag screamed and everyone looked her way. Megatron quickly fired his fusion cannon at the Autobots as he hit Kynight from behind. Knocking her unconscious and picking her up, Megatron then flew into the air.  
  
"Open fire, my warriors!" Megatron ordered as he flew higher into the air. The Decepticons attacked as Megatron made his escape with his prize. Starscream noticed their leader retreat and ordered, "Decepticons return to base! Megatron has left us!"  
  
The Decepticons quickly retreated, while Eolian, Lis and Mis appeared.  
  
"Prime, are we going after them?" Raggletag asked his leader.  
  
"Yeah, like let's bust some Decepticon hide!" Brawn exclaimed as he hit his right hand into his left.  
  
Optimus turned to Eolian with Lis and Mis right behind her, "Meagtron has taken Kynight. There's no telling what he'll do to her, we have to save her."  
  
Eolian gave Optimus a look as if her was crazy while Lis and Miss snickered behind her.  
  
"What the hell is so funny!?" Ironhide demanded, he was getting tired of this.  
  
"I'd be more worried about Megatron than 'Night, she can handle it by herself. Our mission hasn't changed. Lis, Mis go back to the Ark and help Glacterra with the ship The ship is in bad shape, we burned out a few more circuits and blew a power coupling." Eolian ordered as Optimus sighed. Eolian turned to him and frowned.  
  
"Optimus, Kynight would do the same thing. We must find 'Lord and return him to our home world, I hope we can count on your help?" Eolian said softly, Kynight would be proud of her.  
  
Optimus Prime instantly stood up straight and answered, "Of course! We will assist you any way that we can!"  
  
Eolian smiled, "Thanks you, while Lis and Mis are helping Glacterra, I would like to try and find 'Lord location."  
  
Optimus nodded and then turned to Raggletag, "Take Eolian to the location you saw 'Lord in, and I'm sending the Aerialbots out for extra protection. I don't want the Decepticons to grab you too!" Raggletag nodded, but he was still frowning, and was very worried about Kynight.  
  
* * *  
  
Freezerburn watched as Glacterra ripped out a whole section of circuit boards, swearing as she did so. Glacterra paused and looked at her wrist. Sighing she go up and went over to Freezerburn.  
  
"Lis and Mis are coming in to help me. You behave or else! Got it?" Glacterra asked as Freezerburn blinked.  
  
"Decepticons die!" Freezerburn yelled back. Glacterra refrigeration system kicked into overdrive.  
  
"You will not attack my companions, or else I'm gonna kick your rear end assembly into the next state! Do you hear me!?" Glacterra screamed into Freezerburn's face plate. Freezerburn backed up as Glacterra came closer. Suddenly, Freezerburn grabbed Glacterra and kissed her. Glacterra responded in kind and they both fell to the floor.  
  
Lis and Mis walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. Both quickly coughed. Glacterra growled and got up.  
  
"It's about.." Lis began, "time." Mis grumbled.  
  
Glacterra made a sound, "Let's start with the wiring in the engine, it needs to be ripped out. Eolian was working on the main chip, she did say something about replacing the crystals in it. I'm working on this section, which is halfway burnt out."  
  
"Okay, we'll go and ......" Mis said, "take out he wiring." Lis finished. Bother Decepticons turned to Freezerburn as Glacterra returned to her work. Freezerburn was watching Glacterra and wasn't paying attention to the Decepticons. Turning to each other, Lis and Mis smiled and went on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
Megatron glanced down at his prize. This Kynight was strong, fearless, and his desire for her company had been growing since he first saw her. Someone who had brains and looks too was a rarity for him.  
  
Starscream pulled up along side of him, "So, mighty Megatron, what's the deal with this 


End file.
